You Know You're Obsessed With Fanfiction When
by Llama Queen Katie
Summary: A whole bunch of random points to see if you're obsessed with fanfiction. This probably shouldn't be in the X-overs section, but I couldn't think of any place better to put it. Right now this is open to new suggestions, just read it so I don't get repeats


**I felt like writing this, and I think it very interesting…………not to mention freaking hilarious! NOTE: I didn't write all of these points. I'll put a little note in brackets beside the points I didn't write and give credit to those who DID write them. Anyways, enough of my endless prattling. Enjoy! Or don't………I really don't care either way, as long as I don't get any flames for this……………………………………Updated as of April 1, 2009.**

**You Know You're Obsessed With Fanfiction When…**

…you start shipping real life people…

…you start giggling when a cleaning product claims to have a "lemony fresh scent"…

…you start noticing real life "Mary Sues" and "Gary Stus" (male Mary Sues, for those of you who don't know)…

…you start noticing real life clichés, plot twists, etc…

…you start thinking of same-sex couples as "slash" pairings rather than "gay" or "lesbian"…

…you start comparing real life authors/producers/creators/designers etc to Fanfiction authors…

…you start comparing real life books/movies/TV shows/video games etc to Fanfiction fics…

…you place important events in your past using your Fanfiction start date (eg. "I got a new puppy about a week before I joined Fanfiction!")…

…you start referring to negative comments made to you as "flames"…

…you start analyzing songs you like or hear often to see if they'd make a good songfic for something…

…you start analyzing the things you and your friends talk about to see if you can use it in any fanfics…

…you often forget to use what brilliant idea you had…

…you start comparing your boyfriend/girlfriend/husband/wife/crush to the hotties in a book/movie/TV show/video game etc or an OC in your fav fics for something…

…you start looking to M-rated fics to turn you on rather than your boyfriend/girlfriend/husband/wife/crush…

…you have wild fantasies about your fav book/movie/TV show/video game etc character…

…you wish to/already do name your future/present child/children after characters from books/movies/TV shows/video games etc…

…you make stupid fics like this to see how many things you can think of that mean being Fanfiction obsessed…

…whenever you realize something about a book/movie/TV show/video game etc, you immediately write it down to be used in any fanfics you can think of…

…you get really upset when something like going to the bathroom or eating gets in the way of Fanfiction time, and you often eat dinner away from your family and on the computer just so you can continue reading/writing (okay, we're talking SEVERE obsession here…if this is you, I suggest getting yourself some professional help)…

…while writing a stupid fic like this, you often use filler points like this one just so you can get as many points as possible in before your inspiration runs away on you…

…while writing stupid fics like this, you realize that the majority of the points refer to you…

…while reading stupid fics like this, you realize that the majority of the points refer to you…

…you force your friends to cosplay your favourite fic…(this was Mewtwo Shall Rule the World…at least, I think it was…)

…you wake up at 5:00 in the morning to read a chapter of your favourite fic…(pretty sure this was Sean)

…you have over a hundred stories…(Mewtwo Shall Rule the World)

…you forget what pairings were really in the book/movie/TV show/video game etc…(Mewtwo Shall Rule the World)

…someone asks you who your fav author is, and you reply with the name of a Fanfiction author…(Mewtwo Shall Rule the World)

…you call your friends by their pennames…(Mewtwo Shall Rule the World)

…you go into an angry fit if someone calls you by your real name…(Mewtwo Shall Rule the World)

…you "help" one of your cosplay friends become gay with another one of your cosplay friends, and they just happen to cosplay the two characters that make up your fav slash pairing…(Deidara is my conscience)

…you use Fanfiction as a way to tell people about your life story through your fav characters without actually saying the fic is based on real life events…(Deidara is my conscience)

…you write fics about your cosplay friends, but you write using the actual character names instead of their real ones…(Deidara is my conscience)

…you get all your cosplay friends excited about Fanfiction so that they go and read hundreds of fics, and then you force them to act them out for you…(Deidara is my conscience)

…you convince two of your male cosplay friends to act out an "M" rated slash fic and they do it…(Deidara is my conscience)

…you start seeing labels on things as character names, but they're really not…(Deidara is my conscience)

…you get all your female friends excited about reading slash fics so that all your male friends hate you…(Deidara is my conscience)

…you start to PM Fanfiction authors, asking stalker-like questions like: "Where do you live?" "What school do you go to?" "How old are you?" etc to see if you know them in real life…(Deidara is my conscience)

…you begin to think that your friends resemble your fav Fanfiction characters because of the way the authors have written their fic…(Deidara is my conscience)

…you constantly create characters who resemble you (in looks, personality, or both)…

…you often don't realise that the characters are you until later when they say or do something that makes you think, "Oh my god, that's so me!"…

…while writing stupid fics like this, you bring the book in which you're writing it to your friends so they can add to it, just because you can't think of enough points on your own…

…you have an intervention…(Mewtwo Shall Rule the World)

…you give names of your fav characters to each of your friends…

…you _call_ your friends by the names you've given them…

…you see "C2" in your mathbook and think of Fanfiction…(Deidara is my conscience)

…you've read your fav fics so often that you can recite lines from it off the top of your head (me: "I can see it now…step back, Harry Potter! No magic needed for this one. Just spray some Spray-N-Wash on Moldy Shorts, and the tough stains are gone!" Yes, I just quoted a GoT fic)…

…you have "meetings" with your friends as the characters that you "are"…

…you never get anything done at these "meetings" because you're just too excited about the fact that you're acting out your fav character…

…you find some people who cosplay your fav character(s) and act out a scene in which you and your (also as obsessed) friends meet him/her/them…

…you fantasize about your fav characters being real, and about you and your friends meeting them…

…you talk about Fanfiction non-stop…

…you turn each of your friends into Fanfiction freaks…

…if you're under the age of 18 or 19 (whatever it is) and your parents catch you writing/reading an "M" rated fic, you promise profusely that this was the first and last time, you were only curious, etc, and then when your parents aren't looking, you write/read more…

…you don't just continually quote fics, you're reminded of the exact quote whenever anyone says any of the words that jog your memory about it…(ThePurpleRose)

…you bug all your friends to review your fanfics even if they don't know the categories you wrote them in…(ThePurpleRose)

…your fanfiction obsession doesn't stop with your daily life, you DREAM about fanfiction…(ThePurpleRose)

...you're bored, so you go and re-read all the fics on your favs list...

...you're bored, so you go and read all your own fics (and laugh at the funny parts, even though you knew it was going to happen because you wrote it)...

...you re-read a book series and hope that by doing that, it'll give you more fic ideas...

...you Google your fav TV show and watch every single episode of it, hoping for fic ideas...

...you read a songfic that has a song you don't know, so you go on YouTube and search the song so that you can sing along with the lyrics in the fic...

...when a friend says something random about a character in a book/movie/TV show/video game etc, you immediately know he/she is talking about a fanfic...

…while writing stupid fics like this, you panic when you're nearing the end, and then write a point like this only to say that 62 points (63 now that I'm writing this) isn't quite enough, and that you're sure there are more ways to be obsessed with Fanfiction…

…you type out a plea for help from anybody reading this to give you ideas…

…you nearly start crying when your fic is at the end…

…you then cry when your fic is officially done…

**End (unless anyone gives me any ideas)**

**So? What did you guys think? Seriously, though, if anybody at all has any clue as to more points that mean being obsessed with Fanfiction, please send them to me. I'll give you your credit after the point, just like I did with my friends, and thank you endlessly for supplying me with more things to make this longer than the 66 points it currently is (I'll update any numbers placed in here when putting in suggestions). Review and send me ideas!!**


End file.
